


treacherous

by poketa



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst? it's a vampire au obviously there's some angst coming, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: you like her,she likes you,but then she bites your lip and life goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	treacherous

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent it is! always wanted to read this kind of au so I told myself to write it just in case anyone wanted to picture it too! 
> 
> disclaimer: no beta, just me and my mistakes. english isn't my first language.

* * *

Humming a tune to herself, she picks up the keys from her pocket and then moves to unlock the door, her bottle of water hanging lazily from her other hand as her headphones lay against the cool but still sweaty skin of her neck.

And it's when Rachel is already pushing open the door of her room that she feels a gaze on her back. 

A hot and intense gaze that unsettles her and the musical theatre student quickly turns to find the intruder but she just finds her next door neighbor, coming out of her own dorm room, who stops to look at her.

Perfect cheekbones, silky golden hair and forest green eyes topped with a perfect smile - not that she smiles a lot - but Rachel can tell that sort of thing as her own eyes linger on those pink lips for a second, before she obligues her brown eyes to make eye contact with her neighbour.

“Good morning, Quinn” Rachel says, trying to dissipate the weird tension that has arised, sticking up a sweaty palm into the air and it's when those green eyes follow the movement of her hand that the drama student senses something disturbing about her stunning neighbor when then she swallows nervously and the blonde's eyes jump to her throat like a magnet.

Warm and _unsettling_.

"Hey" The blonde replies neutrally, she's carrying on her shoulder a leather bag that seems centuries old and Rachel eyes it with a nervous glance, trying to calm her own racing heart with something else.

"That bag seems certainly beautiful - is it new?" The small brunette inquires and tries to not seem too curious, but Quinn has a way to lure her in with her presence that she just keeps talking without thought. "I do hope it's - you know, faux leather, of course." Rachel adds with a shrug.

"And why is that?" Quinn shots back, patting her bag with a small smirk.

Rachel shakes her head, trying to keep her cool as she explains herself. “Well, I'm vegan and I do believe that not the fashion industry nor other industries should be allowed to use the skin or parts of living beings to make products” she observes frankly. "because that's frankly cruel and against their basic rights."

Suddenly, the air gets way too tense in the dorm hallway as the blonde just looks at her but then Quinn is chuckling, breaking the silence with her evident amusement.

"Is this funny to you?" Rachel asks aghast, offended, trying to keep her anger in check, but there is no way she will tolerate the mocking of her beliefs like that. "Excuse me, but animal abuse isn't a laughable matter - "

But her blonde neighbor just shakes her head, cutting her off as her own expression quickly sobers.

"Calm down, it's faux leather” Quinn states with a serious expression and Rachel closes her mouth as her neighbour hikes up a brow and then smirks again, seeming done with the interaction as she begins to turn around in the direction of the stairs. “God, you're _so_ tightly wound up." the blonde mutters under her breath.

The hallway goes silent again as Quinn walks away towards the stairs, leaving Rachel standing there alone with the still weird sensation of that first glance traveling down her neck and now that she is all by herself, it suddenly dawns on her that the blonde may have been the person who was watching her from behind.

Of course, it's just a thought; fleeting, free and, most probably, _untrue_.

Still, Rachel waits a few seconds before entering her room and closing the door securely behind her back. 

“There is something extremely - eccentric - about our next door neighbour” Rachel states, fighting off the chill that runs down her back as she thinks about the very green eyes of the blonde on her throat. 

Then she looks towards the still occupied bed on the other side of the room and adds a bit louder. "Have you noticed how intense Quinn's eyes are?" 

“Who?” Santana, her roommate, asks from her own bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she stirs, evidently disgruntled and unfocused as she throws a pillow, but misses Rachel, hitting the front door instead.

The young woman shakes her head at the behaviour, stepping towards her own bed and discarding her headphones on the way there. “But then, we are in college - everyone here is a little weird after all” she continues, ignoring Santana's response, dropping off her water bottle by her desk and trying to calm her racing mind with her own facts. "Maybe she's just...shy" Rachel debates to herself.

"You talking about the bitch from 203?" The latina inquires as she finally seems to fully wake up from her slumber and Rachel nods, turning around to look as her roommate stands from her own bed with a smirk. "She's hot" Santana comments offhandedly.

"Yes? She… is fairly attractive?" Rachel states back, but ultimately shakes her head, focusing on the matter. "However, that's not the point in discussion, Santana, there is something genuinely strange about her”

The latina rolls her eyes, picking up her own cell phone, meanwhile, Rachel continues her previous point not caring about the lack of interest from her roommate.

"Turns out, I just had the weirdest moment with her on the hallway - she was staring at my neck" She points out loudly and that seems to pick up her roommate's attention again as Santana ditches her phone to furrows her brow in her direction. "Like it was a piece of tofu or something" Rachel tells her roommate with wide open eyes.

And the latina gets silent.

"Maybe, she wants to eat you" Santana offers with a serious expression as she takes Rachel by the shoulders and looks her in the eye, making the smaller brunette breathe shakily. "Or maybe, just maybe - she's into you, dumbass" the latina mocks, before releasing her shoulders with a chuckle.

And Rachel closes her mouth, processing the words "You think so?" she asks, once the thought settles.

The latina nods, then taking off pajama shirt to just stand there with her bare torso and Rachel rolls her eyes, before turning to her bed with a blush.

 _“Then you think everything is about sex”_ Rachel mutters under her breath as she gathers her toiletries, her towels and robe to prepare for a shower, before her morning class.

_“Cause everything is about sex, Berry”_

The sound of more clothes hitting the floor reach her ears and the small brunette closes her eyes, trying to keep her mouth shut as she hears then the sound of their shared bathroom door being closed behind her.

_“Except this, I'm just late for class”_

Rachel slowly breathes out as she turns around and watches the line of clothes that lead to the bathroom with a grimace. 

“I hate you” She replies loudly, kicking the discarded clothes with her toe to Santana's side of the room. But the messiness is too much for Rachel and she picks them up, before throwing them to the bed with a frown. 

The topic about Quinn still lingers on her mind, but she prefers to rest it for a second as she gets ready for her shower, humming to herself the song she had to prepare for class, briefly caressing her neck as she does so.

* * *

Then college is a place where nothing remains interesting for too long as other matters get in the way and before Rachel realizes, Halloween is quickly sweeping inside campus, bringing tacky decoration, autumn, comfy sweaters and costume parties into her plate.

And as a drama student, there is nothing that she enjoys more than dressing up for any possible occasion.

“What the _hell_ are you supposed to be?” Santana asks as she sits by her bed, dressed as a sexy zombie nurse.

A combo that the small brunette finds ironic by itself.

Rachel turns away from the mirror and fixes her roommate with a frown. “Magenta from _Rocky Horror Picture Show”_ she explains, but Santana just tilts her head and she continues with offense, gesturing with her hands “You know? The musical with _Tim Curry?”_

But her roommate just takes another shot from her bottle of tequila and Rachel gives up, raising her arms with defeat.

“Whatever - lets just go to the party” 

Santana cheers, standing up from the bed and picking up her bottle.

“Where is your phone?” The girl in the pink wig asks as she fits her own device inside the small purse she is carrying.

“Next to my titty” The latina replies with a grin as she picks up her coat and shakes the keys of their room in her fingers. “Now, let's go get laid, _Berrylicious”_

“You are disgusting” Rachel admonishes jokingly as she follows the girl out of the room, closing then the door behind herself. 

She turns around to lock the door with her own keys and, just like the last time, the sensation of being watched appears again; hot and intense, just below her jaw, next to throat.

Luckily, this time, she isn't all by herself in the hallway when it happens.

“Hey, _neighbor”_

Rachel hears Santana's flirty voice ring around the empty hallway and she turns around to find Quinn, just like the last time, just by her own door, standing there with her stunning face and intense green eyes in tow.

“Hey” 

“So, Quinn, we are going to this costume party; lots of booze, people and music” The latina says with a shrug and Rachel turns to look at her roommate with wide eyes, trying to shut her up, but Santana is her own woman by all means. Wild, carefree and, most importantly, ready to cause all kinds of troubles. “Wanna go with us?” 

The blonde's expression is practically unreadable as she stands there processing the proposal, however, her intense eyes do go looking for Rachel's and the brunette nervously swallows as brown finds green amidst the awkward situation. 

“I'm not really a party kind of person” Quinn offers curtly and Rachel notes how casual her outfit actually is: skinny jeans, red flannel and a white shirt underneath. She is wearing combat boots and the brunette girl instantly blushes as the blonde caughts her checking her out with a smirk. 

“But I do enjoy booze” 

Santana raises her bottle with a triumphal grin, offering it to Quinn, who takes it with a shake of her head and an amused grin dancing across her lips.

“Do you have a costume?” Rachel asks then, trying to gain her confidence back as her neighbour opens the bottle and takes a long swig, not flinching once. “Costume is mandatory” she adds, as an afterthought.

The blonde gives the bottle back to Santana, who seems impressed, as Rachel just awaits for an answer.

“No, I don't.” Quinn simply offers, crossing her arms over her chest, like there is nothing she can do about it.

And the small brunette frowns, feeling a little bummed out, since the rules do leave people out of the party if they don't wear a costume, and not to say it out loud, but the magnetic force of Quinn's presence is strangely making Rachel want her to be at the party.

Even though there is something still quite mysterious about her neighbor that creeps her out.

“She can borrow my second option,” The latina offers with a wave as she opens the door to their room with her other hand. “Warning, it's _slutty”_ she adds with a wink towards both of them.

Quinn frowns and Rachel tries to not blush as she ushers her neighbour inside her room remembering Santana's second option with a small grimace. 

Hopefully, it won't be a long _night_.

But wishing stars don't seem to be of so much help as the stunning blonde strides next to Rachel at the party, dressed in a very sexy pirate costume that leaves too much pale and so very smooth in display, topped with a black hat with a skull in it and a fake sword by her hip.

Certainly, the most gorgeous pirate that Rachel has seen in her life.

“I feel ridiculous” Quinn admonishes, throwing back another shot like it's water and Rachel watches her throat attentively, before looking away and sipping her own cup.

“You look _fine_ \- I mean, not just fine, you look good, sexy and-” She babbles and the blonde looks at her with a raised brow, her lips quirked up. “-And I think it's best if I shut up” Rachel mutters, taking a long gulp of her own drink, glad for the darkness that the house provides to hide her blush.

The loud music is pop from the 2000 and before, neon lights being the only source of available light and there are too many sweaty bodies grinding on the dance floor for Rachel to feel comfortable entering that part of the house.

But then Quinn gets closer to her, a careful hand being placed around her hip and the sweet aroma of a nameless perfume kisses Rachel's nose as the blonde whispers the next words carefully into her ear.

“I think it's very _cute_ when you are flustered” 

And her heart races, her pulse getting quicker, every nuance and stupid detail falling to the back of her very mind as she digests the meaning of those words.

“You think so?” She asks nervously, moving a bit back to look at Quinn and her eyes appear again, green, vibrant, intense and her throat bobbes with uncertainty as she decides to go for it. “Because I think you're very beautiful, Quinn”

Suddenly, it's like the house gets smaller within seconds, all the oxygen being sucked from it and they are just standing there, both of them, alone, staring into each other's eyes, a silent message being interchanged without words. 

“Lets go get some air” Quinn offers tensely, moving her hand to take Rachel's one and she can just nod as she follows her throughout the crowd with surprisingly responding feet.

There goes the kitchen, the hallway and then they find the backyard through a glass sliding door.

A couple of people are in the backyard, some smoking weed, others just drinking and laughing, but most importantly, there is open space for them to breathe as Rachel drops her hand and tries to focus her mind.

“It was kind of hot in there.” She comments offhandedly, looking up at the sky from under the porch as her hands do a quick work of getting the wig off her head.

But Quinn doesn't reply and she turns around to find the blonde looking oddly pale by the door, Santana's pirate hat on the floor and Rachel picks it up with a frown, before sliding closer to the other girl, who is breathing erratically.

“Quinn? Is everything alright?” She asks timidly, throwing the item to join her wig by the floor. “You look - kind of ready to pass out” 

“I'm - fine” The blonde replies with a smirk as she looks at Rachel with green eyes that seem almost black to the light and there is something both scary and arousing as she stares intensely back. “I just got _low_ pressure problems” the blonde offers with a shrug as she steps closer to her, taking her hands with surprisingly tender hands.

Hands that are also very cool to the touch.

“See?” The pirate dressed girl offers with a toothy grin. “Cold hands”

Rachel nods, squeezing her hands firmly, before shaking her head. “I just got - scared, I guess” she offers with embarrassment, blushing lightly as the blonde tilts her head, her expression shifting as their hands remain touching between them.

A cold brize sweeps the backyard just as the bigger group decides to enter the house again, leaving that part of the house mostly empty.

“And why is that?” Quinn inquires slowly, raising her brow daringly back.

And, perhaps, it isn't the house being too loud or too warm, it is just their contact that made Rachel blush as she moves her thumb over Quinn's knuckles, feeling small under her eyes, maybe too young too, for some reason, even though she knows the blonde is barely twenty by her own conclusions.

“I - I think I _like_ you” Rachel offers simply, but also boldly, looking at the blonde in the eye and the beating drum of her heart in her ears suddenly is too much to bear for another lasting second as she takes the lead and moves to kiss her.

Eager lips fit into cold ones with ease, careful hands finding home in porcelain skin within golden locks and Rachel can't help but gasp as Quinn replies to her kiss, taking her by her waist and bringing her own movements into a play of passion.

It's both cold and hot and there is something like a lightbulb going off somewhere inside her mind, but Rachel can't care as she reciprocates with her own caresses, pushing Quinn to the wall behind her, fisting her pirate blouse with a fist.

“Your lips are so cold” She whispers, before moving to peck said lips again and again.

Quinn nods, before flipping their position and pushing her against the wall without much effort, making her inner walls involuntary clench at the show of strength.

“Care to warm them up?” The blonde asks daringly with a glint to her green eyes drenched in black that screams of danger, but the small brunette is far too gone with the poison of her lips to care about her own wellbeing. 

“Gladly” Rachel replies, dragging her lover's lips to her own and falling into another dance of kisses that elevate the temperature around her dangerously.

Her hands go instantly to Quinn's neck, caressing the skin there vehemently, wanting to find the secret of the smoothness of it with her fingertips as she just keeps kissing and losing herself into the abyss of passion that opens before her. 

But then something happens. 

Of course, it's not something she could have expected - like, police busting open the door as they stop the party or Santana suddenly appearing in the middle of their make out to offer body shots. 

No, it's definitely something far more unexpected. 

_“Ouch”_

Rachel moves back, her hand instantly flying to her mouth and as she touches her bottom lip, her digits come back with a red warm substance.

“Did you just - _bite_ me, Quinn?” She asks with surprise.

And the blonde jumps back like she has been burned by her own doings, her hands coming to her own mouth in apparent shock as she looks at Rachel's fingers, then at her mouth and then at her eyes.

“I am so _sorry_ , Rachel, I didn't mean to- please _forgive_ me” Her voice is rushed and strangely low, her face turning with displeasure.

But Rachel just touches her lip again and shakes her head with a small wince, trying to light up the situation. “It's just - a little blood” she comments and rolls her eyes. “At least, you didn't break my _nose_ like my ex"

But Quinn doesn't laugh with her comment, evidently shaken by her own actions, keeping her distance with a frown, the blonde just shaking her head, looking anywhere, but back at her.

“I have to go.” The girl declares, her hands still covering her mouth.

Rachel tries to stop her with a hand, but just in time, the backdoor opens and Santana appears with a new bottle of alcohol, just perfectly as a window for the blonde to run away before either of them can do anything about it.

“What's up with Blondie?” The girl dressed as a sexy zombie nurse asks, stopping to frown at her roommate as her eyes go to her mouth. “And why is your lip bleeding like _that?”_

The drama student licks her bottom lip, frowning at the taste of iron.

“We were _kissing,”_ Rachel explains slowly and she notices how Santana's expression shifts into instant mischief. “And then she bit me and ran away.” she adds with a confused frown.

But her roommate instead of worrying gets a wide grin. 

_“Kinky”_ Santana comments, offering the bottle to her with an appreciating nod. “Good for you - now, you are gonna join my _sexy_ ass at the dance floor” she says, pointing at her with a digit.

Rachel accepts the bottle of rum with a sardonic laugh, her drunk mind not helping her as her thought moves away from the runaway pirate. "For the wound right?”

“Bitch, I'm a _zombie nurse,”_ The latina offers, pointing down at her outfit as the smaller girl takes her own swig and winces at the sensation of the alcohol drenching her kiss bruised lips and bleeding lip. “Just wanted to get more drunk with my roomie” Santana explains, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Meanwhile, the small brunette takes another swig and then another swig, the taste bitter against the residual taste of what was Quinn's sweet but cold lips against her own, but Rachel just offers the bottle back to her friend, following her inside the house.

"Can't believe that _bitch_ bit you" Santana comments with a chuckle as Rachel shoves her arm off her.

But the incident falls to the back of her mind as her mind gets infused with more alcohol, the sweaty dance floor and music way too loud for anyone's eardrums.

Her mouth stops tasting like blood after the next round of shots and just like that the night washes away without more thoughts about her neighbor.

* * *

November starts loaded with classes and midterms.

The weather changes from cold to freezing in a matter of days and snow ends up frosting most of the campus in what looks like a beautiful winter wonderland.

So, Rachel just takes a couple of seconds every day before her first class to just stop and appreciate the snow covered grass, smile then at the scenery before her eyes as trees stand there frozen in white, the sky above her looking like a painted milky version of itself.

It crosses her mind then that life can be beautiful amidst coldness and even the most challenging natural conditions on Earth.

And for such a loud person, Rachel stands there in silence with a small grin, just taking it all.

"Beautiful isn't?" 

Suddenly, she is no longer standing by herself as her blonde neighbor appears at her side, wearing a brown winter coat and a knitted pink beanie, her lips pulled into a small grin and Rachel nods, keeping her eyes on the scenery before her.

"I'm taking a mental picture of it" She replies, putting her hands inside her pockets.

"I see" Quinn replies back, keeping the distance between them.

Another three seconds go by and Rachel sighs, turning to face the blonde, her hands clenching inside her pockets as she dares to speak beyond her doubts.

"I thought you weren't gonna speak to me ever again" The brunette offers, feeling small, she lifts her chin trying to appear taller than she feels at that moment.

But the blonde seems to deflate in place, even if her eyes keep their unreadable nature still present.

"It was considered" Quinn replies, her posture rigid, her tone serious. "But then I couldn't really see myself following through it."

Rachel feels her cheek lighten up with a blush and she turns to look towards the snow covered scene again. "Seems like a problem" she comments with a nod to exactly no one. "So what's the plan then?" 

The blonde chuckles and it's a sound that the brunette almost remembers with a strange sense of comfort now.

"Being fairly honest, I'm not so sure." Quinn offers.

A couple of students pass them by and Rachel shakes her head, deciding to go to class. "Well, I enjoyed kissing you" she says sincerely, turning to look at the blonde, who raises her brow in what seems a signature facial expression of hers. "And I would like to do it again." 

Quinn laughs, this time her smile appearing with the action and Rachel is mesmerized by the sight for a second, before she remembers her train of thought.

"That's it - _no biting, this time"_

The blonde's expression darkens and her lips pull into a frown. "I'm still very sorry about that" 

"Apology accepted" Rachel replies sincerely as she licks her healed bottom lip and the way green eyes jump down to look at it, she almost vibrates with energy. "I do have class now, but we could talk about this later?" she offers nervously, her eyes jumping to the faculty next to her.

"Okay" Quinn accepts and her expression lightens, her lips pulling into a small smile, making Rachel's insides melt involuntary as the blonde starts to walk away. "See you later" 

"Yeah, see you," The drama student replies as she waves with a love sick expression, but ultimately realizes, straightening up and walking towards her first class with a frown "What's wrong with me?" Rachel asks herself as she briskly paces towards her first class, trying to gain wasted time.

Between snow and Quinn, beauty seems to be her weakness today.

* * *

"I didn't knew you wore... _glasses"_

Quinn looks up from her place on the floor and quickly stands up, had ditched her coat, she's now wearing a very warm looking white sweater that makes her look like an absolute angel.

But Rachel may be biased as she stands there just staring at her neighbor with a dry mouth, trying to form more thoughts into words.

"These are just for reading" The blonde replies back, putting them in the collar of her sweater, before she closes her book and puts it inside her leather bag. 

The small brunette nods, nervously playing with the strap of her own bag. "Have you been waiting here for way too long?"

"Not really" Quinn replies simply, her lips pulled into a smirk.

And Rachel nods again, wincing at her own awkwardness as she just points towards her door with a thumb. "Do you want to come inside? I have cocoa and coffee and like six different blends of imported tea -"

"Relax," The blonde stops her with a hand over her own and the touch is cold, but reassuring. "You got me with coffee"

It makes Rachel grin as she turns her hand around and interlaces their fingers together, her heart racing a little bit.

"Let's hope Santana didn't make too much of a mess this morning" She comments with a scrunched nose, before squeezing Quinn's cold hand tightly once before dropping it to get her keys and open the door.

Her blonde neighbor follows her silently inside the room.

_"Bienvenida a la casa de Berry y López"_

But, of course, they aren't as alone as Rachel thought they would be.

"Don't you have work?" The smaller brunette inquires, eyes flying from her roommate's smirking face to Quinn's serious expression nervously. "I'm pretty sure you have work right now, why aren't you there right now?" 

Santana, who is lounging on her own bed, lazily shrugs. "Changed shifts with Tina, you know how it is" the latina tells her and her eyes jump to Quinn like a goddamn leech in search of blood "Hey, _Carmilla"_

"Santana" Quinn greets curtly, her tone less than enthusiastic.

Rachel quickly decides on something, noticing the weird tutu wearing elephant in the room. "Let's go to your room" she says to the blonde, who turns to her with a raised brow and not so impressed expression.

"Careful, you don't want to be bitten and slurped like a milkshake" Santana comments from the bed as she paints her nails a bright orange.

_"Santana!"_

"Perhaps, this wasn't such a great idea" Quinn begins to say, turning back to open the door, but Rachel shakes her head, putting herself between the door and the blonde.

 _"Please don't listen to her, she's just trying to get a rise out of you"_ Rachel whispers and then looks over Quinn's shoulder at her roommate "Right, Santana?" 

_"Absolutely, that bite was better than a hickey"_ her roommate repeats without looking away from her nails.

 _"See?"_ The shorter girl offers with a pout as she looks at the blonde in the eye, holding her gaze. _"She would've mocked you anyway"_ The taller girl raises a brow and Rachel winces, correcting herself. _"Okay, that didn't come out right-"_

"This isn't about Santana" Quinn states, effectively stopping her as her hand goes to the doorknob and green eyes leave Rachel's brown ones to look down. "I just - I'm not who you think I am, Rachel" 

And that leaves her cold on her feet as the blonde gently pushes her aside to open the door and quietly leave the room, leaving the following tense silence reigning over the space.

_"Wow"_

"I'm not sure what just happened" Rachel says as her eyes fly to her roommate and she frowns with confusion. "Like I should be mad at you for that tactless comment but - I'm not sure my mind is processing her words correctly" she comments, going directly to sit on her bed, finally, ditching her bag.

"Maybe she is dating someone?" Santana offers with a nonchalant shrug. 

"She's our neighbor for months now - we would know if Quinn had someone over or just, someone," The small brunette replies as she discards her jacket and sits there looking without really focusing her eyes. "God" Rachel groans, falling back onto her bed and covering her face with her palms. "Why does everything have to be so _complicated!"_

A beat of silence passes.

 _"Bitch,_ she lives next door, go clear this up and stop being melodramatic" Santana exclaims, throwing a pillow at her face, but it just hits her chest.

Rachel moves her hands away and sits there, holding the pillow to her chest.

"Wait, you're _right"_

And she quickly jumps from the bed, picking up her keys, before leaving the room.

The walk isn't long enough for her to prepare a speech and Rachel finds herself already knocking on the door when she realizes that she doesn't exactly know what to say to the blonde.

_"Yes?"_

But Quinn has already opened the door and Rachel asks the first thing that her mind conjures.

"Are you a married person?" 

"Uh - _no?"_ The blonde replies, her brow raising with what looks like surprise and she opens her mouth again, but Quinn beats her to the punch "That's not what I meant before, Rachel-"

"Then what did you mean by I'm not who you think I am?" Rachel asks, raising her hands to the air and maybe she's being a little dramatic. "Because I don't know what else you could be that doesn't permit us to go out - are you then, don't know, _Catholic?"_

"I'm not Catholic" Quinn replies with a scoff, crossing her arms over her chest _. "However,_ there are gay people who practice catholicism."

"Then what? Are you _heterosexual?"_ Rachel inquires, trying to check all of her mental list.

"I'm a _lesbian"_ The blonde replies dryly, but not expressionless.

And Rachel resists the urge to stomp her foot down as she asks instead with a pout. "Can I come inside?" 

"No" Quinn denies, holding her ground with ease.

"Why not? Wouldn't this be easier talked about somewhere, more private?" The Jewish girl says in a whisper, even though they are the only ones in the hallway.

But the blonde student just sighs, looking away from her eyes. "Rachel - you don't want to come inside because once I'll tell you what I am, you'll actually want to run away as far as you can"

"That's not true" Rachel counters back instantly, trying to fight back. "Like, alright, the only case I would ever think about doing that it's if you actually turned out to be a murderer or some other kind of _criminal_ \- wait..." 

The hallway gets quiet and the smaller girl chuckles darkly, her mind jumping with multiple dots that she refuses to connect.

Because it doesn't make sense.

"You aren't a _murderer."_ Rachel confirms our loud, Quinn hasn't moved an inch, not even to deny or to close the door in her face, she's just there standing in silence, keeping her eyes to herself as the brunette's heart jumps just like her thoughts do. "Not even a criminal, I can't picture you as one - I actually saw you once walk back to pick up a discarded soda can!"

The air could be cut with a knife as the silence remains the same, Quinn not speaking a word, just staring in absolute silence.

"Please just tell me" Rachel begs quietly, feeling the desperation reach her throat as her voice wavers in the last word.

But the blonde just shakes her head, her eyes appearing from behind closed eyelids and Rachel steps back as she watches green irises turn black in a matter of seconds.

"But when I tell you - what will you do then?" 

Rachel shrugs, her eyes latched onto Quinn's changing eyes as a nervous laughter leaves her mouth, dots connecting before her without her doing.

"Depends" She offers nervously back.

"On?" Quinn inquires darkly, her stance tense.

"How awful it actually is" Rachel replies as a nervous giggle leaves her and the chill that travels down her spine turns out to be familiar to the one from that very first night.

When intense eyes watched her throat from behind.

"I'm not…-" 

Quinn rolls her eyes, before opening her mouth wide enough for two white fangs to shine from there.

The action instantly makes Rachel step back.

"I'm just not who you think I am, Rachel" The blonde whispers, a laugh leaving her lips, but it evidently lacks humour as her eyes shine back with evident sadness.

And before Rachel can even find words to reply to that, the door is being shut on her face.

The hallway gets quiet, way too quiet that her own breathing is the only noise reaching her ears and Rachel doesn't notice her actions until she's laying back on her bed, her eyes glued onto the ceiling.

All the way back into her own dorm room.

"That _bad_ huh?" Santana peers over her own laptop with a frown, but the small brunette can't even form words to reply as her tongue lays heavy in her mouth.

So she just nods, once, twice and then just shakes her head as one thought lingers inside her mind.

_How she didn't see it?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So what do you think? Worth continuing? Or predictions? Suggestions? Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always welcome :)!


End file.
